Mon ami
by Yudata
Summary: L'image de Yukimura au travers les yeux de son ami d'enfance, Sanada Genichirou. Ses sentiments au fil du temps, et ses inspirations poétiques. [Je ne suis pas vraiment douée en résumé mais venez y jeter un coup d'oeil! -Alpha Pair]


**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Encore une fois dans mon lit, alors que je subissais l'insomnie, enroulée sous mes couettes, j'ai commencé soudainement à pianoter sur mon téléphone... Inlassablement... jusqu'au levé du Soleil (et au-delà). Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cet OS vaut, c'est une inspiration nocturne. J'ai voulu le relire il y a quelques minutes mais après quelques paragraphes, je me suis dis que c'était peut-être mieux de vous le partager en gardant la spontanéité que j'ai eu en l'écrivant. J'ai tapé ça d'une traite et je ne sais même pas si les personnages sont fidèles à leur caractère... Mais enfin bref, on arrête avec ce bla bla inutile.**

 **Point de vue essentiellement centré sur Sanada. J'espère que la lecture de cet OS va vous plaire, on se retrouve plus bas :**

* * *

Ce que Sanada appréciait dans la préfecture de Kanagawa, c'était le parc Tanzawa-Oyama. Le dojo familiale se situait à quelques pas de l'une de ses entrées, qu'il traversait abusivement depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Au départ, ce sont ses parents qui voulaient lui montrer les richesses de la Nature, la spiritualité de ce lieu, pour ainsi lui inculquer une nouvelle leçon de culture japonaise dont ils ont toujours été si fiers... Puis avec le temps, Sanada a laissé ses pieds le porter, seul, parmi les pierres, les allées et les arbres, traînant ses nombreuses paires de baskets usées, boueuses jusqu'à des kilomètres de paradis visuels. Il aimait les paysages, l'aura qui se dégageait de ce lieu. Surtout lorsqu'une fois dans l'année, les feuilles des arbres rougissaient à perte de vue, s'étendant à l'horizon dans des trainées carmins qui semblaient égayer les reflets froids du ciel et du sol.  
Sanada appréciait profondément ces couleurs vives et passionnées. Elles l'inspiraient depuis petit, lui donnait du courage et de la volonté. Il puisait dans la beauté de la Nature afin d'apaiser son âme, d'oublier la civilisation accrue en bas du parc, les buildings, la cohue, le vacarme et les lumières artificielles, mais également la technologie et la pollution.

Là, il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Là, devant lui, la pierre moussait dans des étendues de vert de jade, l'eau scintillait de propreté, pure et calme alors qu'elle roulait tranquillement à travers les sillons. Les arbres ombraient avec fraîcheur les chemins pavés, hauts, courbés, dont les branches laissaient fleurir tout un tas de feuilles, tout un tas de couleur et de senteur ; plaisirs éphémères avant que tout se fane et tapisse la terre riche et épaisse dans lesquels des racines solides étaient plantées.

Aussi, au loin, et c'était sûrement le plus beau spectacle à ses yeux, le Mont Oyama, grand et fier, puissant et majestueux. Sa présence imposante le fascinait depuis l'enfance, il voulait puiser dans l'énergie de cette montagne afin de devenir à son image, c'est-à-dire immuable à travers le temps, digne et loyale.

Ainsi, Sanada était vraiment fier de ses origines. De sa ville, de sa préfecture et de son pays. Il embrassait les coutumes japonaises comme s'il les avait lui même inventé, se nourrissant, agissant, vivant au rythme de sa culture vénérée, tout en essayant d'oublier la modernité de la ville, quelques rues plus basses au dojo familiale.

Ses parents en notant sa dévotion, lui avait intimé de se mêler à la civilisation moderne tout en gardant ses valeurs, et c'est ainsi qu'à l'âge de quatre ans, Sanada découvrit en parallèle au Kendo un sport occidental qui l'attira instantanément.

Le tennis.

Dans ce jeu, il voyait le katana au travers de la raquette, il apercevait ses opposants dans l'image de ses adversaires, appréciait la dualité entre finesse et puissance lorsqu'il frappait la balle.  
Oui, Sanada aimait le tennis, tout comme il appréciait la sensibilité des paysages du parc Tanzawa-Oyama.

Tout comme l'allure de Yukimura Seiichi, également.

Initialement, le jeune garçon de quatre ans l'avait d'abord intrigué. Une silhouette frêle et androgyne, des yeux beaucoup plus ronds que la normale japonaise, et des boucles disciplinés entourant son visage malicieux. Ce type de physique, Sanada n'en avait jamais été témoin. Une certaine émotion le toucha alors, lorsque les ondulations aux reflets indigos se mouvèrent gracieusement sous les rayons lumineux du Soleil, et le jeune petit garçon qu'il était à cette époque compris soudain inconsciemment le sens de la requête de ses parents...

Il ne devait en aucun cas renier ses origines, mais il devait également la découvrir dans son intégralité, qu'elle soit préservée ou mélangée à d'autres cultures.

Sanada commença alors à apprécier la ville. Âgé de dix ans, il se baladait aux côtés de son ami Yukimura, à travers les rues civilisées, entourées par les buildings, la cohue, le vacarme et les lumières artificielles, mais également la technologie et la pollution.

Toutefois tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, car, dès que l'aversion l'emportait, ses yeux se contentaient de se balancer afin d'apercevoir le profil laiteux et digne de Yukimura. Son cœur devenait alors beaucoup plus calme, devant l'image saisissante de ce charisme insolent, de cette personne née japonaise et pourtant si éloignée de ses codes physiques. Sanada était fasciné. Il l'adorait et voulait le chérir comme il chérissait les paysages du parc Tanzawa-Oyama. Telles les feuilles rougies se fanant à chaque saison, pour lui Yukimura prônait sa délicate beauté dans une renaissance éternelle ; même dans ses instants de laideur, sa magnificence finissait toujours par éclore de nouveau.

Sanada avait alors décidé de se dédier corps et âme aux désirs de cet ami, plus ou moins consciemment. Il accepta donc toutes ses requêtes, toutes ses théories, et partagea ses maux comme s'ils étaient les siens. Lorsque Yukimura choisi le collège de Rikkaidai pour continuer leur scolarité, il n'eut de ce fait qu'à ordonner, et évidemment Sanada le suivit.

Là-bas, entre ces murs, tout deux partagèrent leur passion commune au travers du club de tennis. Ils se firent une rapide place parmi les titulaires de l'équipe, avant de la mener fièrement jusqu'à la victoire Nationale. Une fois. Deux fois.

Cette époque était merveilleuse. Sanada pouvait ressentir pleinement la fougue de l'adolescence, sa ferveur lors des championnats, alors qu'en classe le charme envoûtant de Yukimura se développait au fil des jours, plus masculin, mais tout aussi fascinant.

Par conséquent, entre quelques frappes puissantes, il distinguait sa taille pousser, sa mâchoire s'affermir et ses yeux paraître plus étirés au milieu de son visage de porcelaine. Seuls les reflets indigos semblaient éternels, tout comme les ondulations interminables caressant le haut de son cou blanc.

Parfois, lorsqu'il l'observait ainsi, Sanada voulait le suivre d'encore plus près. Dans le but de protéger son aura des menaces extérieures, d'épauler son âme majestueuse à travers l'adversité, et de s'assurer de protéger son corps de toute la laideur qu'il apercevait quotidiennement.

Comme ces filles, gloussant sous son passage, avant d'échanger quelques murmures à son égard. Secrètes, perfides, manipulatrices et malsaines, Sanada les trouvait affreuses. Laides, jusque dans la superficialité de leurs accessoires beauté.

Ou alors comme ces garçons, l'œil farouche, détaillant impunément les courbes des demoiselles, n'ayant aucune parole, ni foi, ni loi, tant que leurs désirs précoces et pervers puissent aboutir.

Ces personnes ne méritaient en aucun cas la prestance et la dignité de Yukimura. Sanada le croyait fermement, c'est pourquoi il souhaitait tant protéger son ami de leurs présences.

Ils devinrent alors fatalement beaucoup plus intimes.

Le jeune garçon que l'on surnommait désormais _Fils de Dieu_ avouait minutieusement ses secrets à _L'Empereur_. Il lui dévoilait ses échecs et ses faiblesses, sans pour autant que le vice-capitaine ne se détache de lui. Sanada ne trouvait jamais cela repoussant, au contraire, la fascination devenait toujours plus accrue à chaque révélation.  
Il se sentait lié à lui grâce aux chaînes de la confiance, absolument fier de la nouvelle étape de leur relation.

Ces jours étaient vraiment heureux. Les plus beaux de la vie de Sanada.

Puis Yukimura tomba gravement malade.

Son monde lumineux s'assombrit alors violemment, dans une tempête grisâtre et tumultueuse, emportant dans son passage l'image de Yukimura qu'il s'était créé.

Il apprit à ses dépends que son ami demeurait humain. Que malgré son allure humble et fière, il était capable de se briser en un instant. Que son visage pouvait demeurer déterminé, rassurant et impassible, alors que son corps se reposait dans un fauteuil roulant.

Sanada l'avait vu régurgiter et restituer ses maigres repas. Il avait été témoin de sa perte de poids alarmante, de la paralysie aléatoire de ses membres...

Avant qu'un jour ses cheveux ne tombent au sol, alors qu'il promettait par le biais d'une opération chirurgicale de reprendre ses responsabilités de capitaine, de se battre afin de vivre de nouveau, et ainsi redevenir pleinement lui-même.

En cet instant, Sanada distingua tout à coup la poésie des feuilles écarlates, fanant une par une à la vitesse des mèches indigos, pour renaître fièrement quelques mois plus tard, plus fortes et assurées que la saison précédente.

Il comprit de ce fait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en la promesse de Yukimura, que son âme était véritablement immuable.

Sanada accepta donc la totalité de son être, dans ses instants les plus horripilants comme dans ses vagues éclats d'espoir. Il accompagna son ami dans sa douleur, soignant son cœur lorsque les traitements trop lourds le rendait dépressif, que la pluie martelait contre sa fenêtre et qu'il affirmait dans un murmure honteux vouloir sauter. Sanada donna toute son énergie afin de l'aider à se reconstruire, usant même de gestes affectueux alors qu'il n'y avait jamais été habitué. Il se livra sincèrement à Yukimura, lui cédant l'intégralité de son âme et de son corps dans le but de l'épauler. Il avait décidé quelques années auparavant de le suivre, il restera donc loyal jusqu'à sa mort.

Et grâce à son extrême dévotion, la destinée sembla le remercier de ses efforts quand Yukimura sortit du bloc opératoire indemne.

On l'avait soigné. Il allait dorénavant reprendre peu à peu le chemin de son ancienne vie.

Cependant, parmi le soulagement et l'immense joie, Sanada compris, en distinguant son ami en salle de rééducation, que quelque chose allait changer.

Il ne redeviendra jamais la même personne.

Les épreuves surmontées l'avaient trop profondément blessé pour qu'il puisse envisager la vie à l'identique du temps où son corps, plein de vitalité, remportait son deuxième trophée consécutif en concours de tennis national.

Sanada aperçu alors la dignité se transformer en orgueil, l'allure majestueuse en aura menaçante, et les yeux calmes, rassurant, en un jugement effrayant.

La personne qu'il admirait s'était brisée, néanmoins il continuait à la vénérer, acceptant la dureté de son être sur les terrains de tennis au même titre que sa douceur en dehors des courts. Sanada qui avait entendu ses secrets, vécu son hospitalisation, comprenait ces changements et ne pouvait donc pas lui en vouloir. Quoiqu'il arrive, il resterait près de lui, il le suivrait où qu'il faille et accéderait à toutes ses requêtes.

Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, Yukimura s'amouracha d'une collégienne. Laide, comme toutes les autres, et cet acte fut réellement ressenti comme une trahison pour Sanada.

Lorsqu'il apercevait les lèvres naturellement rosées se poser furtivement contre celles superficiellement colorées de la jeune fille, il ressentait une rage le saisir au cœur, puissante, déferlante... Extrêmement douloureuse à supporter.

C'est ainsi qu'il compris dans une réalisation brutale quels étaient ses réels sentiments envers Yukimura.

Au-delà de la fascination et de ses élans protecteur, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait profondément, tout comme il aimait le parc Tanzawa-Oyama depuis sa naissance.

Sanada voulait l'être, l'âme, le cœur et le corps de Yukimura, exclusivement réservés à sa propre personne, offerts de la même façon qu'il lui cédait depuis des années son existence.

Il en avait besoin, la peine d'amour lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il capitule ; car c'était impossible pour lui de se faire à l'idée que Yukimura ne lui appartenait pas, ne lui laissant pour option que celle, pitoyable, du chagrin sentimental.

Sanada se sentait aussi laid que tous ces gens autour de lui. Laid d'aimer son ami d'enfance, laid d'aimer un homme. Laid d'espérer égoïstement qu'il lui revienne et s'abandonne dans son étreinte.

Laid de contempler piteusement le spectacle de sa fascination embrasser d'autres lèvres que les siennes.

Pourtant, dans son embarras et sa honte, il ne pouvait se résoudre à renoncer. Surtout lorsqu'il apercevait certains détails évocateurs chez son ami.

Son fond d'écran de téléphone, par exemple, qui affichait un cliché d'eux deux sur lequel il s'était autorisé exceptionnellement à sourire.  
Ou alors, la façon dont Yukimura caressait son dos, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Les regards tendres quand il le complimentait, les paroles douces à chaque fois qu'ils se disaient au revoir, les cadeaux quotidien, les échanges joyeux, son rire et les paillettes d'or de ses iris... Une multitude d'images lui venaient en tête lorsqu'il pensait aux sentiments de Yukimura, faisant croître son espoir alors qu'il serait plus raisonnable de capituler.

Toutefois la vérité était la suivante ; Sanada l'aimait, espérait, et n'arrivait plus à garder sa contenance au fil des jours.

Alors actuellement, il l'observait avec dépit tandis que les bras désirés enlaçaient la jeune fille. Yukimura lui avait demandé de l'attendre et c'était ce qu'il faisait ; Sanada ne bougeait pas, à quelques mètres du couple, distinguant pleinement leur intimité qui le torturait violemment, déchirant un peu plus son cœur à chaque fois que les mains se resserraient, ou qu'un sourire s'échangeait.

Mais il restait. Il demeurait car Yukimura le lui avait demandé, et malgré l'amas de douleur il s'était promis de toujours lui obéir.

Lorsqu'enfin, le surnommé _Fils de Dieu_ quitta l'étreinte de sa petite-amie, et que les reflets lavallières de ses iris rencontrèrent les prunelles de Sanada, sa voix cassée intima :

\- C'est un peu gênant la façon dont tu nous dévisage à chaque fois. Ça la met mal à l'aise.  
\- Vous me mettez également mal à l'aise. Répondit-il rapidement.

Yukimura sembla se ternir un instant, la délicatesse de sa beauté se changeant en un masque fade durant quelques secondes, avant qu'éventuellement il concède :

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'es pas familier avec ce genre de choses.  
\- Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu toujours de rester quand tu passes du temps avec elle ?

Évidemment qu'il ne voulait pas le provoquer. Bien sûr qu'il accepterait n'importe quelle réponse de la part de Yukimura. Néanmoins Sanada avait besoin de comprendre les motivations de son ami. Ses actes floues lui donnait envie d'espérer, et il ne devait pas.

\- ... Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me suggère d'aller plus loin que ce que nous faisons actuellement lorsque nous sommes seuls. Alors je préfère que tu sois dans les parages.  
\- Hmph, Expira avec agacement _L'Empereur_ , Parce que ma présence la dissuade, peut-être ? En quel honneur ?  
\- Tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux, elle veut faire bonne impression.

Sanada demeura muet face à la déclaration. Il encaissa le compliment déguisé, souhaitant rejeter la lueur tambourinant son cœur d'espoir alors que Yukimura venait tout juste de l'estimer oralement.  
De ce fait, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent de nouveau, tentant une autre provocation dans le but de lutter contre ses sentiments ;

\- Je suis juste un collégien, tout comme elle. Cette pression qu'elle s'inflige est inutile.

Yukimura saisit brutalement son bras à la fin de sa tirade, coupant l'élan de sa marche brusquement. Se retournant vers les iris lavallières, Sanada aperçu soudain un éclat blessé, qu'il n'avait plus distingué depuis des années.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sanada ? Commença soudain la voix remplie d'émotions, Est-ce que tu te sens mal ? Tu es beaucoup plus qu'un simple collégien à mes yeux, je pensais que tu le savais. Suis-je alors également qu'un simple collégien selon toi ?  
\- Non... Souffla immédiatement Sanada en fronçant les sourcils, Bien sûr que non... Yukimura tu es tellement plus que ça. Tu es... Tu es...

 _Tu es la fascination de mon enfance. Tu es la lumière purifiant mon âme lorsque les ténèbres m'emportent. Tu es comme les feuilles rougies du parc Tanzawa-Oyama, tu sais, celle que j'aime observer depuis que je suis tout petit.  
Tu es mon inspiration et mon modèle, ma délivrance quand la civilisation me dépasse.  
Tu es comme la montagne Oyama, immuable et majestueuse, imposante et belle à souhait.  
Tu es tout pour moi et pourtant je ne suis rien. Mon cœur faible ose t'aimer alors qu'il ne te vaut pas. Je souffre de ces sentiments impurs mais d'un côté, je mérite la douleur d'avoir eu l'insolence de tomber amoureux de toi, mon ami, un homme, alors que tu avais pleinement confiance en moi.  
_  
Sanada ferma les yeux fermement afin d'éviter les paroles de sortir de sa bouche. Cela faisait énormément de temps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé ; il avait envie de pleurer.  
Il se rendait compte violemment de l'ampleur de son mal-être, si dévastateur qu'il lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens.

Alors, il attendit que Yukimura réponde, ne pouvant plus s'exprimer pour l'instant ;

\- ... Décidément, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Sanada. Tu ne finis pas tes phrases et tes yeux semblent souffrir lorsque je les regarde. Est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Devant le silence de son ami, Yukimura déplaça sa main contre le dos large et musculeux, caressant doucement le tissus de l'uniforme vert olive dans un geste réconfortant.

\- ... Sanada ? Interpella t-il une seconde fois d'un ton prudent.

L'Empereur garda ses yeux clos. Il tentait de retrouver son calme en inspirant calmement, utilisant les techniques de relaxation enseignées par son grand-père depuis des années.  
Néanmoins, la main douce le déconcentrait. Elle faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre alors qu'il essayait désespérément de l'apaiser.

Alors, vaincu, il ouvrit tout de même les paupières. Ses yeux rencontrèrent l'image troublée et inquiète de Yukimura, provoquant de nouveaux dérèglements cardiaques sur son pauvre cœur en peine.  
Sa voix lui sembla rauque lorsqu'il concilia ;

\- Tout va très bien. C'était juste un moment d'égarement.  
\- Tu en es certain ? Insista Yukimura  
\- Oui. Assura t-il d'une voix plus forte.

La main demeura sur le dos fort alors que le surnommé _Fils de Dieu_ répondait ;

\- Si tu le dis... En tout cas je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi. Tu es vraiment important à mes yeux.  
\- Tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Capitula rapidement Sanada.

Yukimura écarquilla aussitôt les paupières à la déclaration. Il était de nature à envisager la surprise avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, toutefois cette phrase l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu ; jamais son ami ne lui avait ouvert son cœur de cette façon, se contentant d'éluder ses sentiments de part l'introversion qui le couvrait depuis l'enfance.

À cet instant, Yukimura se dit qu'il avait mûrit. Il se permit alors de caresser avec un peu plus d'insistance le dos solide, encore quelques secondes, touché par la profondeur sentimentale qu'éprouvait son ami à son égard, puis se décrocha.

Sa voix lui parut étrangement tendre lorsqu'il conclut ;

\- Merci, ça me fait énormément plaisir de l'apprendre. Tu es formidable.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Le mot, le son de trop. Devant l'honnêteté de Yukimura, Sanada se sentit brutalement coupable de lui cacher la vérité à son sujet. Au Diable la raison et sa peine, finalement la vie aux côtés de Yukimura n'avait pas la moindre importance s'il ne la vivait pas à cœur ouvert.

Sanada inspira profondément, plongea son regard dans les iris lavallières, puis s'oublia complètement. Il abandonna toute logique et ressentiment, suivant son instinct risqué au rythme incessant des pulsations contre sa poitrine. Plus rien ne vivait autour de lui, cette Nature qu'il observait depuis l'enfance avait disparue complètement, seule l'image de Yukimura se rejetait encore dans ses prunelles.  
Puis finalement, à bout, il craqua :

\- Non ne me remercie pas, je ne le mérite pas.  
\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je-  
\- Yukimura, Coupa t-il en sentant l'adrénaline vrombir dans ses veines, Je ne mérite pas ton amitié pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Yukimura se tût aussitôt, figé de stupeur. Il ne parvenait pas à intégrer la signification de l'annonce, sonné.  
Alors Sanada profita du silence afin de se dévoiler entièrement, ne souhaitant laisser aucun regret derrière lui maintenant qu'il s'était lancé ;

\- Je ne plaisante pas, je t'aime. Je sais que c'est impur, que c'est mal, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Tu es aussi magnifique que le parc à côté du dojo. Tu me fais ressentir la même chose. Et quand tu es avec elle, j'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu, parce que malgré l'interdiction de t'aimer, je t'aime sincèrement, et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de se serrer de jalousie en te voyant l'embrasser.

Sanada expira rapidement. La déclaration était simple et lui ressemblait. Pourtant il se sentait persuadé de la réaction d'aversion de Yukimura. En s'avouant à lui, il venait de briser définitivement leur lien, poli depuis leur quatre ans, qui avait affronté la maladie mais ne survivra pas à l'amour.

Alors il ferma de nouveau les yeux, patientant jusqu'à la sentence... Qui arriva lorsque la main auparavant douce contre son dos gifla sa joue sèchement, dans un claquement distinctif.

La tête de Sanada se rejeta sur le côté tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la douleur. Il demeura immobile un instant, reprenant ses esprits, avant de se redresser pour affronter frontalement la suite des événements.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Yukimura, ce dernier grinçait des dents, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Ses bras tremblaient, sûrement de fureur, mais les iris lavallières eux, semblaient pouvoir exploser dans des torrents de larmes d'une seconde à l'autre.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, aucun d'eux ne changea de position. Sanada se sentait presque nauséeux en réalisant enfin son comportement, toutefois il tâcha de rester digne. Après tout c'était en restant près de Yukimura qu'il avait appris à agir ainsi.

\- Sanada... Finit par s'élever la voix androgyne, Pauvre imbécile...

Il garda le silence, laissant son ami d'enfance et désormais capitaine prendre tout le temps de lui répondre complètement.

Yukimura détendit soudain ses poings, les tremblements s'affaissant alors que la libération de ses rares larmes roulaient contre ses joues.  
Il semblait tout à coup fatigué, lessivé, capitulant de façon complètement exténué contre des sentiments conflictuels.

\- ... À cause de toi... Ce que je vais devoir faire... Continua t-il d'un ton las.

Il essuyant rapidement la moiteur de ses yeux, puis extirpa son téléphone de sa poche dans un mouvement ample, l'amenant contre son oreille après avoir composé un numéro du bout des doigts. Sanada patienta quelques secondes, avant de le voir interagir ;

\- Oui, c'est moi... Non, c'est important je ne t'appelle pas pour ça cette fois-ci...

Un nouveau silence. Yukimura regardait paisiblement le ciel lorsqu'il annonça d'une voix tranquille ;

\- ... Dis, notre histoire. Arrêtons-en là, d'accord ?

Sanada entendit une exclamation offusquée, suivie d'une rapide tirade indéfinissable. La jeune fille devait être profondément choquée, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, qui fixait désormais son ami comme la plus étrange des créatures, incapable de prédire ses actions.

-... Je sais, repris Yukimura, Tu as le droit d'être en colère, c'est soudain. Mais tu vois, le problème, c'est que je croyais t'aimer. Je n'ai pas jouer de jeu avec toi, je pensais sincèrement t'aimer. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Sanada se recroquevilla au sol lentement, réalisant ce que sa déclaration avait provoqué. Il venait de briser le couple d'une jeune fille heureuse, par pur égoïsme de sa part. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas élevé ainsi... Pourquoi avait-il agit de façon aussi cruelle...?

\- ... Non ce n'est pas une fille. Écoute, tu es dégoûtée, je le suis aussi. J'ai fais du mal à trop de personnes avec notre histoire et ça me répugne. Alors hais moi, c'est ton droit, mais je ne peux plus continuer avec toi.

À la fin de la tirade, Sanada entendit un bruit sonore résonner de l'appareil. Yukimura venait de raccrocher.  
Et il s'agenouillait à présent devant lui, cette impression de fatigue tatoué contre son visage.

Il observa Sanada un long moment, releva son menton à l'aide de sa main afin de le contempler entièrement. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre, raides et coupés droits, son regard viril et intimidant, son nez solide et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il détailla chaque courbe de part ses yeux lavallières, détermina tous les reliefs de sa silhouette...

Puis enfin, d'une voix faible et rauque il déclara ;

\- ... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi maintenant Sanada...

Sa main se décrocha du menton masculin avant qu'il ne reprenne ;

\- ... Je t'ai fait souffrir n'est-ce pas...?  
\- ...Oui. Capitula dans un murmure le vice-capitaine.  
\- ... Tu es un idiot, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça...  
\- ... Je suis désolé.

Yukimura souffla un rire désabusé avant de préciser ;

\- Maintenant que tu t'es déclaré tout va devenir compliqué...  
\- Je sais, je suis désolé.  
\- Non, Contra Yukimura, Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as jamais compris à quel point les autres élèves peuvent être mesquins. Tu m'as toujours suivis sans jamais t'ouvrir à de nouvelles personnes. Est-ce que tu es vraiment prêt à assumer tes actes ?  
\- ... Yukimura, je ne comprends pas.

Il s'approcha du visage de son vice-capitaine, fixant avec sûreté leur contact visuel.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt à assumer une relation homosexuelle ?

Sanada écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur sembla s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il détaillait les reflets d'or des iris lavallières.

\- ...Tu veux dire que tu...  
\- Je ne veux rien dire du tout tant que tu ne réponds pas à ma question.  
\- Oui je suis prêt. Répondit-il alors rapidement.  
\- Vraiment ? Douta Yukimura, Tu es prêt à annoncer à ton grand-père que tu sors avec un garçon ? Parce que je te préviens ; si je t'ai je te lâcherai plus, tu devras vivre avec moi jusqu'à ma mort.

Sanada savait les propos de Yukimura pertinents. Sa famille traditionnelle, embrassant la culture japonaise avec fierté, qu'il avait toujours admirée pour leur dévotion... Elle ne serait pas d'accord. Elle n'accepterait pas leur union.

Toutefois en croisant le regard lavallière, il vit de nouveau le petit Yukimura Seiichi, quatre ans, qui lui souriait pour la première fois en plissant ses yeux ronds, avant de grandir lentement à ses côtés, fleurissant comme les feuilles des arbres du parc Tanzawa-Oyama, resplendissant de vitalité alors qu'il reposait son âme, puis rougissant avant de se faner dans la maladie... Pour finir par renaître d'une beauté nouvelle.

Il était immuable, et Sanada l'aimait jusqu'à en perdre la vie.

Alors dans un souffle il accorda ;

\- Je suis prêt.

Yukimura lui céda un sourire par-delà la fatigue. Un joli sourire, petit mais touchant.  
Puis il amena sa main contre les cheveux de jais, faufilant ses doigts parmi les mèches raides avec douceur et réconfort lorsqu'il répondit ;

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer cette relation difficile alors je ne t'ai rien dit. Je pensais que t'oublier en essayant d'avoir une relation... " _normale_ ", était une bonne solution. Mais j'ai eu tort. (il inspira profondément avant de finir :) Est-ce que tu me laisseras panser les blessures que je t'ai infligé ?

Sanada, comme un enfant, ne pût retenir sa tête de se mouvoir contre la caresse affectueuse. Il apprécia pleinement la touche délicate, se sentant apaisé après de longs mois de souffrance.

\- Oui, volontiers...

Yukimura se pencha un peu plus vers lui, avant de presser légèrement ses lèvres contre sa joue hâlée.

\- Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes.

 _L'Empereur_ ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de rassembler de nouveau le courage de lui avouer.

-... Je t'aime. Parvint-il à admettre après quelques secondes.  
\- Encore une fois, Insista Yukimura, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il obéit, le fixant droit dans ses prunelles brillantes. Finalement, maintenant qu'il le regardait ainsi, plus rien ne lui faisait peur désormais.

\- Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il avec plus d'assurance.  
\- Hm... Sourit gentiment Yukimura, Moi aussi je t'aime Genichirou.

Alors il se pencha une nouvelle fois, appuyant ses lèvres contre ses jumelles dans un mouvement délicat, chaste, qui fit battre son cœur si fort qu'il sembla le ressentir cogner dans sa gorge.

Leur union venait d'être scellée, accroupis dans un coin abandonné de la cour de récréation. Ils s'enlaçaient maladroitement et se frôlaient du bout des lèvres en essayant d'accepter cette réalité. Yukimura palpait les bras, le torse solides au détriment de la mollesse de son ancienne petite amie, et il appréciait les reliefs sous ses paumes. Lorsque _L'Empereur_ entoura sa taille pour le coller à son buste, l'impression de sûreté qu'il éprouva l'apaisa profondément, mais ce fut surtout l'inspiration que Sanada prit en se collant à sa chevelure qui le fit s'alanguir complètement, appréciant la complète attention qu'on lui vouait, la dépendance totale.

Il embrassa de nouveau son visage et ses lèvres, tandis qu'au-dessus d'eux, quelques feuilles rougies voletaient dans le ciel au rythme de la brise.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que ça vaut, personnellement je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai tapé ça sans but précis. Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction Teenage Love (merci si vous lisez également cet OS !), je suis toujours en train de travailler sur mon OS Kinky Pair (Renji/Akaya), seulement, eh, il fait plus d'une trentaine de pages, et je suis loin d'avoir terminé...**

 **Merci à toi d'avoir lu ce Oneshot, j'espère que tu as aimé et que tu me recroiseras une nouvelle fois sur Fanfiction .net !**

 **À très bientôt, prenez soin de vous.**

 **Yudata.**


End file.
